Garis Takdir
by Noeru.F
Summary: Sakura adalah gadis dengan kemampuan langka—bagai penyihir dan diperebutkan oleh kelima Negara besar shinobi untuk menjadi senjata andalan masing-masing Negara yang bisa mendapatkannya. tiba-tiba seseorang dengan jubah hitam datang dan menculiknya/ "kami akan membantumu menemukan keluargamu?"apa ? keluargaku pembunuh bayaran!"/ Please RnR n no Flame


Haloo .. bertemu lagi denganku—noeru kali ini aku membuat fic Crossover HunterxHunter dan Naruto, aku berharap teman-teman sekalian menyukainya,mungkin alur ceritanya tergambar di ide aku dan aku tuliskan di cerita ini, jadi mohon maklum,yasudah let`s go cekidot yaa^^

Disclaimer : Akatsuki dan Sakura milik masashi kishimoto—HunterxHunter milik Yoshiro togashi

Pairing : Sakura.H,Akatsuki,Gon dan kawan-kawan,Zaoldyecx family etc.

Rating : T

Genre : Friendship,Adventure,Romance,Family,AU,miss Typo,tidak EYD etc.

Summary : Sakura adalah gadis dengan kemampuan langka—bagai penyihir dan diperebutkan oleh kelima Negara besar shinobi untuk menjadi senjata andalan masing-masing Negara yang bisa mendapatkannya. Saat Sakura dibawa pergi menuju Suna—dari Konoha tempat sementara dia tinggal—mereka dihadang oleh sinobi dari desa lain—pertarungan pun tak terelakan, namun ditengah tengah pertarungan sakura diculik akatsuki yang notabenya musuh ke lima Negara besar/ "kami disini menjalankan misi,membawa kamu kepada keluarga aslimu"/ " aku adalah anak dari sebuah keluarga pembunuh bayaran,tidak mungkin!"

**Warning : **

Typo,bahasa yang tidak baku,gaje,ini cerita HunterxHunter dari tahun 1999 dan alurnya aku tentukan sendiri , disini anggota akatsuki masih hidup semua kecuali orochimaru yang memang sudah keluar sejak lama. Disini naruto dan sasuke bukan sahabat Sakura umur mereka terpaut jauh, naruto dan sasuke 25th dan sakura 17th

And

Don't Like—Don't Read

No Flame

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

" **Garis Takdir "**

Chap 1

(disini Sakura masih berada didunia shinobi,jadi disettingnya masih bersama para shinobi. Aku ingin membuat sedikit kebersamaan Sakura dengan Akatsuki)

**Normal pov's**

Hari itu adalah pagi yang cerah—seperti hari-hari yang dilalui oleh masyarakat dikonohagakure pada pertengahan musim panas, awan-awan yang menggantung indah bak kapas-kapas putih di langit berwarna biru,matahari berpendar dari celah celah pepohonan, namun tidak secerah hati gadis beramput perman kapas yang kini memandang keluar bosan dari dalam tandu yang membawa dirinya.

Dia adalah Sakura Haruno gadis belia berumur 17th—gadis yang diperebutkan kelima desa besar yang belum berdamai—kecuali Sunagakure dan Konohagakure yang sepakat bekerja sama untuk mengakhiri perang dingin diantara desa-desa yang belum berdamai.

Konoha mempunyai seorang hokage yang kuat dan bijaksana—Naruto Uzumaki didampingi dengan sahabat dekatnya yang menjabat sebagai penasihat—Sasuke Uchiha, dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki, mereka bisa membuat kesepakan dengan desa Sunagakure untuk bekerja sama menjaga sakura dari desa-desa lain yang ingin merebut gadis itu dan memanfaatkan nya.

Untuk itu selama satu bulan sekali mereka sepakat mengadakan pertukaran, satu bulan sekali sakura akan dipindahkan dari konoha menuju suna, dan sebaliknya. Entah sudah berapa kali sakura merasakan perjalanan yang tidak ada artinya ini menuju ke desa yang penuh pasir dan mengobati orang-orang yang sakit—berlibur beberapa hari atau minggu jika tidak ada yang terluka lalu kembali ke desa dengan hutan yang lebat dan melakukan hal yang sama, terus-menerus.

Sakura kembali menatap pepohonan yang lebat sambil sesekali menghela napas bosan,samar-samar ia merasakan cakra beberapa orang dari arah utara hutan semakin mendekat dalam hitungan detik, Sakura terus menatap kedalam pepohonan hutan—menunggu sosok itu segera datang, dengan sigap ia mengambil katana yang sudah disiapkannya, katana yang diberikan mendiang orang tuanya—menggenggamnya erat-erat 'cakra yang luar biasa' kata Sakura dalam hatinya dengan hitungan detik tandu yang membawanya jatuh dan terguling,banyak teriakan dari pelayan wanita yang mengawalnya juga banyak hentakan pedang yang saling beradu—Sakura keluar melalui celah jendela yang cukup lebar untuk dirinya lalu dia melihat sesosok laki-laki berjubah hitam dengan bordir awan merah di masing sisi-sisi jubah itu.

Matanya semerah darah dan wajahnya sungguh tidak asing, belum sempat berkedip sakura sudah berada dalam gendongan laki-laki berambut raven itu "jika kau mengeluarkan suara,atau bahkan berteriak—akan kubunuh kau" kata laki-laki itu di telinga Sakura.

suaranya sangat dingin san setajam pisau, sakura merasakan bahwa laki-laki itu tidak akan main-main dengan ucapannya—sementara laki-laki dengan kulit sebiru air laut juga berperawakan seperti ikan terus menghabisi pengawal yang mencoba merebut sakura dari mereka.

.

.

.

Sakura menerjapkan mata beberapa kali,merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di punggung dan kepalanya dia mencoba mengingat apa yang dimimpikan tadi.

Sakura berusaha berdiri, matanya sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan yang sekarang mengurungnya 'dimana ini?' ucapnya dalam hati,kemudian mencoba mencari jalan keluar namun belum sempat ia mengangkat kakinya seseorang masuk "kau sudah sadar, cepat ikut aku" ucap laki-laki berambut pirang memegang tangan Sakura dan menariknya 'jadi yang tadi bukan mimpi?' kata Sakura lagi dalam hati.

Sakura tidak peduli bagaimana dia hidup didunia ini, dia telah berkali-kali melihat orang-orang yang saling menyakiti—hingga mereka mati, hanya untuk mendapatkan dirinya, baginya dia sudah

Muak

Kesal dan ..

Pasrah

Untuk hidupnya sendiri, namun saat ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya ada sesuatu yang tidak dia ingat—sangat samar untuk dia ingat dan sangat mengganjal disisi hatinya untuk dibuang dan dilupakan—namun dia tidak tahu apa hal itu,jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjalani kehidupannya sampai saat ia menemukan alasan yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya itu.

Sakura mengikuti laki-laki dengan satu ikat ponytail dikepalanya—dengan pasrah 'aku tidak peduli,kalian orang jahat atau sebaliknya. Tujuan kalian hanya untuk memanfaatkan aku, iya kan?' Sakura kembali bertanya sendiri didalam hatinya,sampai ia sadari bahwa ia telah duduk dikursi kayu—Sakura menatap lurus kearah depan, dia menemukan beberapa pasang mata memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ia definisikan.

"kami disini menjalankan misi,membawa kamu kepada keluarga aslimu" laki-laki berambut oranye berbicara dengan nada datar bahkan wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun—membuat dia terlihat seperti patung "a-apa?" Sakura angkat suara merasa telinganya sedikit tuli mendengar apa yang dibicarakan laki-laki aneh itu

"aku berkata,kami disini menjalankan misi,membawa kamu kepada keluarga aslimu" ucapnya untuk kedua kalinya membuat Sakura sangat geram dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan "aku hanya manusia yang dilahirkan tuhan,tanganku ini adalah tangan pemberian tuhan—bahkan aku tidak pernah membayangkan siapa dan apa itu 'keluarga' kau itu gila ya?" Sakura berdiri dan setengah berteriak membuat sepuluh pasang mata yang ada didepannya menatap heran.

"bahkan kau begitu bosan, hidup seperti ini kan, Sakura?" ucap satu-satunya wanita yang ada didepannya,dia terlihat lebih normal daripada orang-orang yang mengapitnya—rambut berwarna biru dengan mawar kertas putih dan tubuh yang ramping.

Sakura mengangguk dan kembali duduk seperti semula "tidak akan ada salahnya untukmu, sesekali memihak kepada kami" sambung lagi wanita itu 'sudah kuduga' ucap Sakura membenarkannya dalam hati "untuk apa? Aku banyak menemui orang-orang aneh namun aku lebih melihat kalian sebagai orang yang aneh" sahut Sakura dengan nada sinis "cih ! membuang-buang waktu saja, biar aku yang akan mengurusnya !" ucap laki-laki dengan rambut putih yang memegang sabit raksasa terlihat kentara sekali dia bukan tipe orang yang penyabar,wanita itu merentangkan sebelah tangan dan menghalangi laki-laki itu.

"tempatmu bukan disini Sakura, ada keluarga yang menunggumu didunia luar, mereka telah mencarimu sangat lama hingga kami menemukan sebuah surat dari seorang pelayan yang sekarat—saat berusaha mengambilmu dia dihalangi oleh Kazekage dan hokage" konan menunjukan selebaran surat yang berisi alamat dan seseorang yang harus sakura temui,sakura kaget dan sebagian akal pikirannya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca "lalu mengapa kau membantuku, apa yang harus aku bayar?" Tanya Sakura kini nada suaranya sedikit lebih rendah bahkan terdengan sepertia alunan lagu "kau terlihat manis seperti itu,jadi bersikaplah baik" ucap laki-laki dengan kuncir ponytail yang tadi berjalan dengan sakura.

"tinggalah beberapa tahun disini,sampai orang-orang berhenti mencarimu,lalu bantu kami mencapai tujuan kami,sebagai timbal balik kami akan membawamu ke kota itu dan akan membimbingmu supaya kau lebih kuat—dan … saat kau sudah menemukan keluargamu itu kau harus menjadi penyokong dan pendukung dari aksi-aksi kami, tidak sulit kan?" ucap wanita yang diketahui bernama Konan itu "tapi—mereka pasti akan menemukan kalian, cepat atau lambat" sakura menatap lantai tanah dan kakinya yang telanjang.

"tidak masalah kami sudah mengatur itu" konan terlihat sangat yakin dengan setengah hati Sakura menganggukan kepalanya menandakan ia setuju dengan kesepakatan mereka "jadi seperti apa keluargaku itu?" Tanya Sakura tanpa pikir panjang

"keluargamu adalah orang-orang yang bekerja dibalik layar hitam—kau akan tahu suatu hari nanti,lagi pula mereka sangat terkenal" jawab Pain yang sedaritadi terdiam bagai patung,bahkan sakura ragu ia bernapas, sekali lagi Sakura mengangguk untuk memberi jawaban.

Setelah beberapa hari setelah acara 'pembuatan kesepakatan' yang menurutnya sangat membosankan itu ada yang berubah seiring waktu,sakura berpikir bahwa anggota bernama 'Akatsuki' ini akan menghormatinya—sama seperti penduduk didesa, namun sebaliknya mereka memperlakukan Sakura layaknya anggota yang lain—seperti biasa tidak ada pelayanan khusus seperti yang dilakukan Kazekage dan Hokage, itu membuat Sakura sedikit bahagia—dan bebas,bahkan tidak ada yang menghiraukan dia saat dia pergi kebelakang tempat yang dibilang 'markas' oleh mereka untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan kecil kehutan.

"hei Sakura,sedang apa disana?" Tanya salah satu anggota yang cukup ramah dan cukup menyeramkan—kisame "aa—hanya berjalan-jalan kisame-senpai" jawab Sakura sopan lalu kisame menghampirinya "bagaimana jika kita berlatih hari ini,di ujung jalan ini ada laut dita adu kekuatan disana" ajak kisame antusias dan sakura menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum sangat senang tanpa ia sadari.

Siang itu mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk 'berlatih' namun lebih pas jika disebut sebagai perburuan untuk makan malam,karena Kisame menantang Sakura untuk menyelam lebih dalam dan lebih lama dari dirinya. Suasana musim panas sangat indah dengan kilauan dari air laut dan ombak yang terus saling menyapu pasir di pantai, lalu setelah merasa sudah cukup mengumpulkan bahan untuk makan malam mereka bergegas kembali kemarkas.

sesampainya dimarkas konan yang notabenya satu-satunya perempuan di anggota itu mencak-mencak pada Kisame yang mengajak Sakura melakukan latihan aneh yang tak ada artinya,entah bagaimana Sakura tertawa sangat lepas membuat Konan terheran dengan apa yang dipikirkan wanita berambut musim semi itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang terus berganti menjadi minggu dan bulan,musim juga ikut merayakan pergantian alami yang terjadi dibumi, Sakura yang masih setia tinggal dalam organisasi itu mendapat banyak pelajaran tantang kehidupan, dimana sesuatu yang hilang tak akan bisa kembali,atau tentang bagaimana kerasnya menjalani kehidupan karena selama ini semua kehidupannya bergelimpang kemewahan.

"aku memiliki beberapa jurus dan genjutsu,jika kau ingin mengatasi genjutsu kau jangan terpancing atau kau jangan terhanyut kedalam genjutsu yang diberikan lawanmu, apa kau mengerti?" ucap Itachi yang kini mendapat giliran mengajar wanita didepannya.

Sakura hanya tertegun melihat wajah itachi yang sangat rupawan—bukannya memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberi guru sementaranya itu,Itachi yang notabenya tidak sabaran pun menunjuk-nunjuk dahi Sakura dengan sedikit tenaga hingga wanita itu tersadar "aa—aku mengerti !" ucap Sakura ditengah lamunannya "apa kau benar-benar mengerti ?!" Itachi mengeluarkan mangekyou sharinggan dan disusul teriakan Sakura yang membahana di hutan.

"suara apa itu ?!" ucap laki-laki berkuncir ponytail—Deidara

"aah senpai itu hanya srigala, tenang saja" ucap laki-laki bertopeng lollipop yang sedang asyik mengasah kunainya—Tobi, disusul dengan anggukan Deidara.

'

'

'

'

Hari-hari yang Sakura lewati benar-benar menyenangkan dia bisa menikmati panasnya matahari,indahnya bintang dan lembutnya angin saat menerpa wajahnya "lalu akatsuki itu organisasi apa, ketua?" Tanya Sakura saat mengalirkan energi penyembuhan kepada 'real pain' yang kini duduk dengan pipa-pipa dan kabel-kabel ditubuhnya, dia yang mengendalikan wujud Pain rikudo, saat mendengar hal itu—bahwa Pain memiliki kekuatan itu Sakura tidak takut melainkan senang bahwa ada orang yang dipilih tuhan selain dia.

"kami akan menciptakan dunia yang ideal,tidak ada peperangan dan kebencian" ucap Nagato—nama asli yang mengendalikan Pain "dan demi mencapai itu,kalian tega membunuh banyak orang? Menurutku itu hal yang salah" jawab Sakura dengan wajah polosnya "setiap orang mempunyai tujuannya masing-masing, dan tidak bisa dimengerti dengan logika orang lain, Sakura" Nagato mengelus lembut rambut panjang wanita musim semi itu,Sakura sedikit tersentak namun memilih untuk diam 'dingin' ucapnya dalam hati.

"namun aku melihat sisi lembut para anggota disini,hanya mereka sesekali menyembunyikannya" balas Sakura pelan membuat Nagato tertawa tertahan—hal yang jarang terjadi. "dunia ini memang tidak adil Sakura,apa kau sudah menyadarinya? Seseorang yang dilihat baik dan menjadi panutan bisa berbuat hal yang sangat kotor …" Nagato kembali menyentuh helaian rambut Sakura "—dan orang yang mempunyai perangai buruk bahkan disisih juga dikucilkan, juga mempunyai sikap lembut dan baik didalamnya" sambung Sakura melengkapi kata-kata Nagato yang rumpang—Sakura kembali mendapatkan pelajaran yang berharga.

Setelah selesai Sakura kembali ke kamar nya mencerna semua kata-kata yang diberiakan 'real Pain' tadi, Sakura telah melihat bagaimana para anggota—kecuali dia, bekerja sesuai misi yang diberikan pesuruhnya untuk mereka,bahkan mereka tidak segan menghabisi satu desa sekalipun—jika penduduk desa itu dikira menghalangi tugas mereka,Sakura sempat marah bahkan tidak mau menemui semua anggotanya—namun saat melihat mereka terluka hingga melihat mereka sekarat Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengobati mereka dengan syarat 'aku akan membunuhmu,namun tidak saat ini tapi saat kau sudah pulih dan sadar'.

Tapi Sakura tidak melaksanakan kata-katanya hingga saat ini "Sakura,apa kau sudah tidur?" suara Konan yang mengetuk pintu dengan keras membuyarkan lamunan Sakura "belum" Sakura menjawab dan membuka pintu "kita akan pergi malam ini" konan menarik sakura menuju sebuah ruangan dimana semua anggota telah berkumpul, Sakura yang saat itu mengenakan piama pun merasa sedikit malu.

Di depannya berdiri Itachi dan Pain yang membentuk suatu segel,lalu sebuah portal pun terbuka berwarna violet berpendar silau "sesuai janji kami akan membawamu ketempat itu" ucap Pain datar Sakura mengangguk, angin hebat menerpa ruangan itu "masuklah" Itachi berkata dengan suara yang monoton,satu persatu dari anggota masuk secara bergantian—Sakura merasakan delusi yang tiba-tiba datang ke pikirannya 'ini familiar' ucapnya dalam hati lalu memasuki portal itu.

'_bawa dia bersamamu,sampai saat aku memberikan petunjuk—jagalah dia dengan sebaik mungkin'_

'_ta-tapi,dia terlalu berharga untuk ada ditanganku, bagaimana denganmu?'_

'_aku percaya kau akan membuat dia menjadi wanita yang baik,aku percaya itu karena kau adalah sahabatku'_

**TBC**

A/N : hallo … aku kembali, kini membawakan Crossover pertama ku, mudah-mudahan kalian suka dengan jalan ceritanya dan dengan karakter yang aku pergunakan. Ini murni hanya ideku jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Bagaimana pun aku senang bisa mempublish karyaku ini

Oya di awal cerita ini aku memulai dengan menempatkan Sakura dengan anggota Akatsuki, dan disini Sakura mempunyai kemampuan langka. "barang siapa yang memilikinya, diyakini bahwa dia akan panjang umur dan selalu muda. Karena kemampuan tubuh sakura yang mengobati orang disekitarnya" maka dari itu dia berkata bahwa dia "telah dipilih tuhan".

Setelah test untuk kuliah aku akan menulis lagi, jika keberatan maukah para readers meninggalkan Review untuk memberi jejak bahwa kalian pernah membaca karyaku. Aku sangat menghargai itu.

Terima kasih

**Noeru.F **(020713)


End file.
